Shuichi Seguchi
by Yakio-Daftpunky
Summary: Imaginen...Shuu se golpea en la cabeza y cree que él es Tohma, y éste piensa que no es tan mala idea se Shuichi...WAJAJAJAJAJA...No se preocupen, no hay ShuichixTohma, Yuki no se lo merece.
1. Default Chapter

OHAYO GOSAIMAZU n.n, aquí toy publicando este loco fanfic que salió a raíz de unas sencillas preguntas que me surgieron...cuando estaba durmiendo ññU...me pregunté: "¿Cómo sería si fuera Tohma, y no Shuichi, quien se quedara con Yuki?",y me respondí "¡No seas mensa, Yakío! Para que eso pasara, Shuichi tendría que ser un autoritario y atractivo millonario y Tohma sería un tipo hiperactivo...Mmmm...Siii " y de ahí surgió todo lo demás, espero que les guste esta loca idea...

_Dedicado a Tohma y Suguru _. los amo...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

SHUICHI SEGUCHI, Y TOHMA SHINDOU por Yaki-chan.

Han pasado dos años desde que Yuki y Shuichi regresaron a vivir juntos, pero no crean que todo está muy cambiado...

¡LA LI HOOOOOO!

¡Hola, Shuichi!

¡Por fin llegas, Shindou-san!

¡Estoy listo¡Me siento como nuevo¡Daré lo mejor de mi este concierto!

¿Porqué tan animado, Shuu?

¿Y por qué no, Hiro? Es un día muy bello.

a mi me parece que está felíz porque es el último concierto de la gira y pronto va a poder regresar con Yuki-san- dijo Suguru.- ¡Pero más vale que no lo arruines todo!

¡Despreocúpate, Fujisaki-kun¡Soy un hombre nuevo!

Lo haremos bien...- dijo Hiro mientras afinaba su guitarra- tenemos el consuelo de que es nuestro último concierto...y Seguchi-san se ha tomado la molestia de venir a vernos.

A vigilarnos, querrás decir.- contestó Shuichi, algo molesto.- ¿No les molesta su presencia?

No sé ustedes, pero a mí me anima.- dijo Suguru- El hecho de que el jefe nos esté observando dejando a un lado todas sus ocupaciones es gratificante.

Ungh...si tú lo dices...

En eso se abrió la puerta.

¡Ey, boy¡Al escenario! Sus fans reclaman su presencias. ¡Let´s go!

Eh...K-san...

¿Si, Shuichi?

Después de esto...¿Me dejarías regresar a mi casa?...van tres semanas que no veo a Yuki y no se nada de él...

¡Of course! Hoy estoy de buenas, podrás irte después del concierto.

¡Yoooookai o!

Bad Luck salió al escenario. En el público se encontraban Ryuichi, Noriko y Tohma perfectamente camuflajeados entre las fans.

¿Porqué nos trajiste ahora, Ryuichi?

Porque Kumagoro consiguió boletos para tres, y no se podían desperdiciar, na no da.

En fin...¿Estás bien, Tohma¿Tienes algo?

...No...sólo estoy pensando la mejor manera de decirle a Shuichi y los demás que les he programado dos conciertos más.

¿Nani¿Porqué hiciste eso, Tohma-chan, no da?

Me gusta ver sufrir a Shindou...digo, trae buenas ganancias.

En eso se apagaron las luces y se iluminó el escenario...pero hay un problema.

¿Qué sucede, K-san?

Mmmm...Me informan que el micrófono inalámbrico no sirve...tendrás que usar el otro.

Dá igual, es un micrófono.

Y para tu acto supremo, te elevaremos sobre las fans con ayuda de este cable.

¡Qué kakoii!

Oh, yeah, cuando cantes Super drive, te elevaremos.

Y dicho y hecho, lo ataron. Lo del cable resultó genial, las fanáticas estaban totalmente locas y brincaban intentando atrparlo a toda costa.

En el público...

Qué buena idea lo del cable.

¡Shuu-chan voló¿Viste eso, Kuma-chan?

Creí que en cualquier momento se soltaría.

En el escenario, después de casi dos horas de concierto..

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!- Dijo Shuichi a través del micrófono alámbrico. Estaba todo enredado de la cintura- Ahora vamos a cantarles una última canción por hoy...¡Hiro, Fujisaki, Glaring dream!

Suguru comenzó con la suave melodía. Las asistentes sacaron sus encendedores y los encendieron cuando Hiro comenzó con sus acordes. Luego era el turno de Shuichi.

_Nikiyagama, itokowiniii_iiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII PAF

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando Shuichi se cayó del escenario por culpa del micrófono y su largo alambre...Pero enloquecieron mas cuando se dieron cuenta sobre quién había caído...

Ryuichi-san...¿Quitarías a Shindou-san de encima de mi ?

¡Tohma!...¿Está bien Shuichi?

­­­­­­­¬¬...No lo sé...ni siquiera ha puesto ojos de garabato...- Entonces Tohma se dio cuenta de que Shuichi tenía algo de sangre en la frente...Se había pegado duro para haber caído sobre él...

En eso Shuichi abrió los ojos...Alcanzó a vislumbrar una figura de cabello rubio y ojos verdes...

"Tohma"... "Tohma"...

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:

...Empezará lo bueno...dejé este capítulo demasiado inconcluso, lo se...pero¿Qué querían? Este fic está haciendo escrito en la madrugada...y creo que mi mamá se acaba de dar cuenta de que estoy despierta nnU...No se preocupen este fic no es de TohmaxShuichi, porque me gusta demasiado la pareja YukixShichi como para separarlos...pero bueno...¡Dejen reviews! Ojalá que les guste, creo que para ser mi primer fic de gravitation está muy loco...¡Ah!y aún no se si habrá lemon, pero haré lo posible...¡Matta-ne!


	2. 2

¡La li oh, na no da¡Qué bueno que les esté gustando la historia! Creí que nadie querría leerla TuT, pero me hacen tan felíz...

Gravitation y todos sus bishies apetecibles son de Maki Murakami...¡Larga vida a Murakami-sensei n.n!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

SHUICHI Seguchi, por yopli nn

Tres dias después, en un cómodo cuarto de hospital...

¿Aún nada, Yuki-san?

No...hasta para recuperarse es baka...

Hiro se encontraba haciéndole compañía a Yuki...Desde el día que Shuichi se había caído del escenario no había despertado...Los doctores decían que no había sido nada grave, y de hecho, no se explicaban el que aún no hubiera despertado. Decían que tal vez habría un cambio en su conducta, pero hasta ahí.

En cuanto Yuki se enteró del accidente tomó un vuelo hasta donde estaba su baka, y casi se muere al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, aunque obviamente su naturaleza le obligaba a quedarse indiferente ante la situación...Aunque no podía...Y desde que llegó se adueñó de una silla y se sentó junto a su koi, levantándose sólo y exclusivamente para lo necesario.

En eso, como un milagro o algo así, Shuichi comenzó a moverse. Yuki no pudo y no quiso ocultar su emoción y se levantó bruscamente de la silla.

Shuu se sentó, se frotó un poco los ojos, y...

¿...?...¡Eiri-san!...¿Qué hago aquí?

¡Eres un baka! Mira que caerte del escenario...

Oh, si, lo recuerdo...¿Cómo está Shindou-san?

¿...¿De qué hablas?

Recuerdo que estaba en un concierto y que caí sobre Shindou-san...

¿Shindou-san?...¡Pero eres tú!- dijo Hiro.

Oh, konichiwa Nakano-san, no te había visto, gomen.

Yuki y Hiro se miraron dubitativamente...Se veía como Shuichi, se oía como Shuichi...pero definitivamente no actuaba como Shuichi...

En eso se abrió la puerta, y entraron Ryuichi y Suguru.

¡Shuu-chan ya está bien, na no da!

Buen susto que nos metiste, Shindou-san...

Gracias por venir a verme, Ryuichi-san y Suguru-san...¿Pero porqué me llaman Shindou-san?

...Porque eres Shindou-san...- dijo un confundido Suguru.

¿...¿Alguien tomó mi sombrero?

¡Sombrero! Ya no había ninguna duda...

¡Kyaaaa, Shuu-chan piensa que es Tohma-chan, no da!

¡Deja de decir tonterías, baka!- toma a Shuichi por la ropa

¿Porqué la agresividad, Eiri-san?

De repente se abrió la puerta..y Tohma Seguchi entró en la habitación.

Shuichi lo miró con algo de...odio...pero luego cambió su expresión por una amable.

¡Hola, Shindou-san! Espero no haberte lastimado al caer sobre ti.

¿...?...Creo que te has pegado fuerte, tú eres Shindou-san.

Claro que no, yo soy Tohma Seguchi...

O.O?

Ahora, si me disculpan, me gustaría que me dieran de alta, tengo mucho trabajo.

Yuki estaba destrozado...su amado baka había sido cambiado por Seguchi...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tohma decidió que sus vidas seguirían como si nada, y al día siguiente Shuichi tenía que presentarse a trabajar. Los medicos dijeron que estaba bien mientras no se somtiera a una emoción fuerte. Según ellos, lo que le había pasado era una especie de "Fotografía del alma", que la persona puede absorber un poco de la escencia de otra persona.

Al día siguiente...

Ey, Nakano-san...

¿Si, Fujisaki-kun?

¿Qué crees que haga Shindou-san en cuanto venga?

...No lo se, pero te confieso que me preocupa mucho...

¡Good morning, team! Díganme¿Es cierto lo de Shuichi?

Ojalá no lo fuera, K-san...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6666

En La oficina de Tohma...

A ver...El próximo concierto será...- tocan la puerta- ...¡Adelante!

Ohayo gozimasu, Shindou-san.

Oh, Shindou-san, eres tu...Si tienes algo que decir, que sea rápido, estoy ocupado...¿...?- Tohma alzó la vista para ver a Shuichi, y se quedó de a 6 al ver que el mencionado venía vestido con un gran abrigo negro, camisa negra y chaleco color vino. ¡Ah! Y con un bonito sombrero en la cabeza.

Shindou-san, si no te importa, tengo mucho trabajo. ¿Serías tan amable de salir d mi oficina?- dijo Shuichi acercándose lentamente a Tohma.

...Es broma¿verdad?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

En el estudio...

...Shuichi aún no llega...

Tranquilo, Nakano-san. De seguro tiene un ataque de hiperactividad momentáneo, pero ya estoy acostumbrado.

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡Shindou-kunShindou-kunShindou-kun¡WAAAAAAAAAA!

¡Sakano-san, basta! De seguro ya está por llegar.

De pronto se abrió la puerta, y Tohma entró como siendo arrojado por alguien, cayendo al suelo. Luego se asomó la cabeza de Shuichi.

nn Sigan trabajando, chicos- se va.

...¿Qué pasó, Seguchi-san?- dijo Suguru ayudándolo a levantarse.

Auch...Shuichi me sacó a patadas de mi oficina ¬¬...Ya verá...creerse que es yo...

Y al parecer él cree que usted es él...

Me confunden...

Esto no se quedará así por mucho tiempo...ya verá ese Shindou-san...

Hiro miró la expresión de su jefe...La comparó con la de Shuichi...se parecían bastante...

One moment¡Tengo una big idea!

¿De qué se trata, K-san?

Tal vez si hacemos que él piense que Seguchi-san es él, reaccione.

Pero él ya piensa que Seguchi-san es él...

¡Oh, no! Lo que Seguchi-san hará es imitar a Shindou-san de verdad.

¿Qué! Esa es la idea más loca que he escuchado de ti, K-san- dijo un molesto Tohma.

Pero eso no es todo...usaremos mi arma secreta.

¿Otra bazooka!

No, Fujisaki-kun, esa ya pasó de moda.

¿Y cuál es esa arma?

K adoptó una mirada medio diabólica y misteriosa, que hizo que mas de uno tuviera un escalofrío.

Nada mas y nada menos que...Yuki-san.

La mirada de Tohma cambió a una muy tierna...No sabía qué idea maquiavélica tuviera K en su perversa mentecilla, pero de algo estaba seguro, le iba a gustar.

...Continúa, K-san...

El punto es que Seguchi-san actúe como si le gustara Yuki-san...Eso si a Seguchi-san no le importa...

¬¡En lo absoluto!

¿Y Mika-san?

Bien, gracias¿Y tú n.n?

¬¬U...

Pero...¿Qué haremos mientras esto siga así?

Tranquilo, Suguru-san...Si Shindou-san actúa como yo, tal vez lleve bien la contabilidad y cosas de la empresa.

...Ahora lo único que falta es la cooperación de Yuki-san...

Continuará...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

EN EL SIGIENTE CAPI...

Tohma está dispuesto a todo con tal de tener una oportunidad con Yuki...incluso a perder NG Records...Funcionará el plan de K¿Yuki aceptará tener un relación fingida con su cuñado¿Qué locuras hará Shuichi mientras sea Tohma? Todo esto...en cuanto decida seguir con esta historia...

CONTESTADAS DE REVIEWS:

FaN-yAOi

Bueno, perdón por no poder responder lo de qué hará Yuki con este asuntillo...aunque ten por seguro que no será nada agradable XD...o quien sabe...

KaNiZa

Qué mal que te caiga mal Shuu-chan...yo no soy partidaria del TohmaxYuki, por el simple y sencillo hecho de que son parecidos en el carácter y polos iguales se repelen nnU...pero, como podrás ver, en este fic te estoy dando gusto porque si habrá TohmaxYuki, aunque no esperes algo...explícito.

Gracias por tus felicitaciones, me siento tan feliz que lloraría T-T...Por cierto, estaba intentando hacer un fanart de Shuichi vestido de Tohma, cuando lo tenga listo se los paso XD...

Kmiloncia

No te preocupes, amiga, no habrá lemon...no soy buena para escribir eso...Tal vez un poco de lima por parte de Tohma, pero hasta ahí...Yo también soy ferviente admiradora del YukixShuichi, pero hay más gente que no...No los culpo, porque Tohma también se ve bien con Yuki, pero jamás hubiera permitido que Murakami-sempai los pusiera como pareja...

emitait

¿Shuu tomando las riendas?...Pus si, pero de NG...Aunque, si Tohma ama a Yuki, y Shuichi cree que es Tohma, tal vez se de la remota casualidad de que el plan de K funcione XD...gracias y ojalá que sigas leyendo mi fic marihuano ...

Por cierto, y para todos los que leen este fic, les pido su opinión para publicar otro fic de Gravitation. Éste fc es mas dramático, ya que un Nuevo grupo llega a NG Records para intentar desbancar a Bad Luck, que, por un par de bodas y asuntillos, comienza a desintegrarse, Tohma nos revela un hermoso pasado y K se divorcia para casarse con...En cuanto al otro grupo, la vocalista tiene algo que ver con Tohma, su medio hermano parece mujer y el manager es un completo depravado inmiscuido en el pasado de Yuki...¡Muajajajajaja! Esto se va a poner bueno...Espero sus comentarios acerca de esta idea¡Matta-ne, no da!


	3. 3

Aquí estoy de nuevo con esta loca idea que cada vez da para mas...o eso es lo que quiero pensar nnU...Este fic será uno de los mas cortos que he escrito, o eso quiero pensar nnUU...mejor empiecen a leer.

Maki Murakami es la dueña de Gravitation, y, por lo tanto, de Tohma y Suguru TT...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

SHUICHI SEGUCHI

Y--...Es broma¿Verdad?

K--Oh, no, Mr.Yuki, no es ninguna broma.

Y--...¿tú que opinas, Seguchi?

T-nn por mi está bien, todo sea por Shindou-san...

Y-¬¬...Pues...si no queda otra opción para que ese baka se recupere...Está bien...K¿Me dejarías un rato a solas con Seguchi?

K-Of course...- se va.

Tohma se sentía como en un sueño...No era la primera vez que estaba a solas con su querido Eiri, pero si era la primera vez que se podría dar algo especial...

Se encontraban en la casa de Yuki, K le había explicado la situación socioeconómica y después de mucho pensarlo Yuki había aceptado...éste miró a Tohma a los ojos de una manera jamás vista en él...Tohma se sonrojó levemente...Yuki se acercaba lentamente a su cuñado...¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Lo que sea que fuera, Tohma quería que siguiera...Parecía que Yuki iba a besarlo en cualquier momento, y el otro rubio cerró los ojos...Pero Yuki siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la oreja del compositor...

Y--Seguchi...- dijo con un tono de voz más que seductor- ...Si vamos a engañar a Shuichi...- cambia su tono de voz por uno menos...romántico- ...Habrá una que otra regla a seguir.

T--¿Eh?

Y--1.- No acercamientos insinuantes.

T-¿Me creerías capaz de eso P?

Y-2.-No invadir mi espacio personal de 2 metros...3.-No meterse en mis asuntos. Si se me ocurre algo mas, te lo diré.¿Entendido?

T-...Si...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el estudio...

SAK-¿Creen que funcione eso de que Seguchi-san y Shindou-kun cambien identidades?

SF-no lose, Sakano...pero viniendo de K-san...

H-Voy a ver cómo está Shuichi- dijo Hiro dejando de lado su guitarra. Se levantó y se dirigió al despacho de Tohma.

H-"Vamos, Hiro, tranquilo...sólo trátalo como Shuichi, y no como Tohma..."- toca la puerta.

SS-¡Adelante!

H-...¿Shuichi?

SS-Oh, Nakano-san¿Qué se te ofrece?

H-Eh...yo...- era imposible tratarlo como quien era...se parecía tanto a Seguchi-san...

SS-Aprovechando que estás aquí les daré un anuncio...Tienen otro concierto en tres días.

H-¿QUEEEE!

SS- Y estaba pensando que tal vez Nittle Grasper pueda tocar con ustedes...para recordar viejos tiempos.

H-¡Pero no puedes cantar en esas condiciones!

SS-...¿Cantar, Nakano-san? Yo toco el teclado...

H-¡No, Shuichi¡Tú no sabes tocar el teclado!

SS-¡Nakano-san!

Hiro guardó silencio ante el regaño.

SS-...- sonríe amablemente- ...Gomen nasai, pero el concierto ya está arreglado...Si fueras tan amable de retirarte...

El chico de cabello largo no tenía mas remedio que salir...se dirigió a la puerta...justo cuando Mika entraba.

MS-Buenos días- dijo ella a Hiro, mas como un reflejo que un saludo, y se dirigió al escritorio...pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Shuichi en donde se supone que debería estar Tohma.

SS-Ohayo, Mika-san nn

MS-S-Shindou Shuichi!...Entonces es cierto...cuando me lo dijeron no podía creerlo...

H- Mika-san, es conveniente no decirle nada a Shuichi...

SS- ¿A qué se debe tu visita, Mika-san?

MS- ...Sólo venía a verte...y como ya te vi, pues ya me voy...

Mika salió del lugar muy enojada y desconcertada...No era que quisiera mucho a Tohma, si no que...¿Quién era ese vocalista de segunda para meterse en la compañía de su esposo a quitarle su puesto?

Bajó hasta el estudio. Al pasar por ahí escuchó una voz familiar...

T- ...Esperamos que funcione...

MS- ¡Tohma¿Qué haces aq...¡Eiri¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes dos...abrazados por la cintura? O.o?

T- n.n Es mi novio de chocolate.

Y- Creí que era Shuichi quien venía hacia acá.

MS- ...¿Cintura?...¿Shuichi!...¿NOVIO DE CHOCOLATE¡Explíquenme esta locura ahora mismo!

Y- Yo no tengo por qué explicarte nada u.ú.

T- Lo que pasa esque queremos hacer que Shindou-san reaccione...y se quite del camino.

Y- ¬¬ ¿Qué?

T-...nnU que se quite de mi silla.

MS- Ah...ya entiendo...si es por eso, no hay problema, por mí manoséense y bésense lo que quieran.

T- ¡Claro que si n.n!

Y- ¬¬U ni lo pienses, Seguchi...

En eso escucharon pisadas que se dirigía hacia ellos por el pasillo. Mika se asomó.

MS- ...Son Hiroshi y Shuichi...¡Hagan algo! Yo me voy.- (Se va la maldita ¬¬)

Lo primero que pensó Tohma fue en besar a Yuki en el momento justo, pero guardó compostura, porque si por alguna razón había un paparazzi espiando...Aunque a Yuki le importaba un comino eso, rodeó a Tohma con sus brazos y se le acercó como si fuera a besarlo...En el preciso momento en que llegaban Hiro y Shuichi.

SS-...

T- O/O...

H- XoX

Y- ...¿Qué hacen aquí?

SS- Shindou-san...- dijo Shuichi dirigiéndose a Tohma- ¿Vienes aquí a trabajar o a exhibirte con mi cuñado?

TS- Yo...este...no...

Y- Si nos disculpan, Shuichi y yo tenemos cosas que hacer- abraza seductoramente a Tohma- ¿Verdad, koi?

T- S-s-s-i...si...

Yuki se llevó a Tohma lejos de ahí ante la mirada atónita de Shuichi.

H-...¿Estás bien, Shu...Seguchi-san?

SS- ...Creo...que...¡Agh!

H- ¿Qué te pasa?...- Shuichi se desmaya- ¡SHUICHI¡¿Estás bien¡¡Responde!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

SF- ¬o¬ y decías que iba dar resultado, K-san...

K- ¡Está dando resultado!

SAK- ¬.¬ ¿Y cómo te parece que esté dando resultado si se ha desmayado?

Todos se encontraban afuera de la enfermería, con excepción de Yuki y Shu...digo, Tohma. Adentro estaba Hiro, esperando a que su amigo despertara.

Shuichi comenzó a moverse, señal de que despertaría...

H- Shuichi...Shuichi...¿Estás bien?

SS- Waaaaa...tengo ganas de vomitar...¿Qué pasó, Hiro?

H- No lo sé, te desm...¿Eh?...¡SHUICHI!

SS- No, Yuki...¡Pues si, soy Shuichi!

H- ¡ESTÁS BIEEEEEEEEN!- gritó Hiro abrazando a su amigo.

SS- x.x Eh...Hiro...

H- Oh, gomen...¿Cómo te sientes?

SS- Acalorado- contestó él quitándose el abrigo, chaleco y sombrero- ...¿Y esto¿Otro vestuario obligado por K-san?

H- No, mira, esque cuando te caíste del escenario se te cuatrapeó el cerebro...Creías que eras Seguchi-san.

SS- ¿Nani o.o?

H- Como lo oyes...y te desmayaste porque Yuki-san...

SS- ¿Yuki está por aquí?

H- si pero escúchame primero, Yuki-san...

SS- ¡non YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

H- ¡Mate, Shuichi!...¡Mate kudasai (1)!

Shuichi se levantó de la cama de un salto y salió corriendo, atropellando a todos los que estaban afuera y buscando a su koi por los pasillos...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Apenas se alejaron, Yuki alejó lejos de si a Tohma y prendió un cigarrillo.

T- ...¿Estás bien, Eiri-san?

Y- Es un baka...

T- Eiri-san...deberías olvidarlo.

Yuki miró con indiferencia a Tohma.

Y-...¿Olvidarlo, dices?

T-...Shindou-san es un caso perdido...olvídalo...lo nuestro no tiene que ser fingido...

Y- ¿Qué?

Tohma se acercó a Yuki rápidamente, quitó el cigarrillo de la boca de éste...y...

SS- ¡YUKIIIIIIIII!...¡Yuki!

Shuichi llegó corriendo al pasillo donde había escuchado la voz de Yuki...Y lo había encontrado besándose con Tohma...Bueno, en realidad era Tohma el que besaba a Yuki...Pero eso no impidio que unas cuantas lágrimas se resbalaran por sus mejillas...

Continuará...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el próximo capítulo...

¿Qué hará Shuichi con esta situación ahora que ha recuperado la conciencia¿Qué pensará hacer Tohma en cuanto el beso acabe...si acaba¿Y Yuki...? No creo que sea algo bueno...La historia tomará un giro más oscuro y dramático...

Yakío: Como ven, estoy tratando de darles gusto a todas las lectoras, y cuando digo a todas, son TODAS...Espero que el siguiente capi sea el ultimo para poder empèzar el fic que ls había dicho...¡Matta-ne!


	4. 4

(Está Yakío en un rincón de algún lugar, en cuclillas y haciendo circulitos en el suelo con el dedo)

Yakío: TT bu, no me quieren, me odian...Antes de que empiece este capi les pido una disculpa a todas aquellas fans de Shuichi que se hallan sentido ofendidas por lo que le pasó en el capi anterior...¡¡¡Pero eso se remedia en este capi!- (se enciende la luz)- Espero que sea del agrado de todas...y que no intentes matarme ni demandarme...Por cierto, pobre de aquella que se meta con Tohma ¬¬...Si, si, ya se que es un maldito por besar a Yuki...pero, creo que después de tantos años de amar a Yuki en secreto, me parece que era justa una recompensa a tan incondicional sentimiento ...pero bueno, este capi estará triste...las fans de Yuki me van a odiar...y las fans de Shuu me van a requeteodiar...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

SHUICHI SEGUCHI por Yakío Mishima

¬ Y...Yuki...- dijo Shuichi con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando con tristeza cómo su jefe y su koi se besaban.

Yuki alejó de si a Tohma bruscamente...Tohma no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera sabía por qué había hecho eso...fue un impulso que no podía controlar, pero...¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Nadie dijo una palabra en unos minutos...Shuichi no podía ocultar sus lágrimas...estaba destrozado...si algo quería hacer en ese momento era odiar a Yuki, odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas...pero no podía, lo amaba demasiado...

El silencio se rompió cuando Yuki sacó del bolsillo interior de su saco una pistola, y apuntó directo a la cabeza de Tohma.

¬¡¡E-Eiri-san!

¬¡¿Porqué hiciste eso, Seguchi! ¿¿PORQUÉ?

¬ ¡¡Lo siento, en verdad lo siento!- Exclamó Tohma, que no se esperaba tal reacción de Yuki.

¬ ¡¡¡NO TENÍAS QUE HABERLO HECHO! ¡¡¡Nunca sin mi permiso!

¬ ¡¡Yuki, detente!- gritó Shuichi tomándolo por los hombros. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era que Yuki se volviera un asesino...de nuevo.

¬ ¡Discúlpame! ¡Discúlpenme ambos! Shindou-san, esto era sólo una actuación...No volverá a suceder...Lo juro.

¬ ¡Pero claro que no volverá a suceder!...De eso me encargaré yo personalmente...

Y sin mas, Yuki jaló del gatillo.

Ni un grito...

Ni un movimiento...

Ni una expresión...

Ni un sonido...

Sólo un ...¿Chorro de perfume?

Hiro llegó a la escena, encontrándose con un Shuichi sorprendido, un Yuki con pistola en mano, y un Tohma en estado de shock pegado en la pared con la cara llena de perfume.

¬ Maldita sea, no le dí a los ojos...- dijo Yuki guardando su "arma" de nuevo.

¬ Etto...¿Qué fue eso, Yuki?

¬ Siempre cargo una pistola de agua llena con perfume. Sólo apunta a los ojos y harás sufrir a quien sea.

Tohma- OO""

¬ ¿Qué pasó aquí?- dijo Hiro.

Yuki les dio la espalda...para luego tirarse de rodillas. Shuichi se acercó a él, muy preocupado. Yuki estaba llorando.

¬ ...¿Porqué lloras, Yuki?- dijo Shuu con ternura.

¬ ...Siempre te he llamado baka...y el único baka aquí...soy yo...

¬ ¡Nada de eso, Yuki!...No fue tu culpa...

¬ Yo sólo quería ayudarte...porque creías que eras ese bastardo...y yo no podía dejarte que siguieras pensando esas tonterías...

¬ Yuki...

¬ Además...Me recordó algo terrible...

Yuki no pudo terminar la frase. El llanto era demasiado fuerte. Shuichi no podía hacer más que abrazarlo con amor. Yuki siguió llorando...

¿Qué podía hacer Shuichi en tal situación a parte de consolar a su koi?...Claro...Dirigir venganza a la persona que había hecho sufrir tanto a Yuki...Se levantó, no le importó el estado catatónico en el que estaba Tohma, le dio un fuerte puñetazo.

¬ ¡¡¡Shuichi!- gritó Hiro agarrando al mencionado para evitar que intentara golpear de nuevo a su sachou.

¬ ¡¡¡Desgraciado! ¡¡¡Inmundo! ¡¡No te importó lo que pudiera pensar Yuki! ¡¡No te importó lo que sentiría!

¬ ¡¡Basta Shuichi!

¬ Shindou-san...- dijo Tohma poniéndose de pié, con la mejilla enrojecida.- No sería la primera vez que beso a Eiri sin su consentimiento.

¬ ¡¡¿¿Y TODAVÍA LO ADMITES, DESGRACIADO!

¬...Déjalo, Shuichi...- dijo Yuki, poniéndose también de pie y limpiándose las lágrimas- ...sólo recordé cosas...que tengo que decirte...

¬ ¿Yuki?

¬ Eiri y yo vivimos juntos mucho tiempo- dijo Tohma- , como 5 años...Siempre a sido como mi esclavo.

¬ ¿¿¿EEHH?

¬ Eso es cierto, Shuichi... -siguió Yuki- ..Seguchi y yo hemos sido amantes desde siempre.

¬ ¿¿¿¿¿¿QQUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

¬ Yo me casé con Mika-san sólo para cubrir apariencias con la prensa, y Eiri está contigo por conveniencia.

¬ ¿¿¿¿¿YUUUUKIIII?

¬...También es cierto, baka...

¬ Qué gracioso...- dijo Tohma altaneramente- ...eres el baka de mi baka.

¬ ¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!

¬ ...Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte- dijo Yuki con dificultad- ...pero es como una adicción...no puedo dejarlo...

¬ Siempre provoco ese efecto en todas las personas...¿Verdad, Nakano-san?

Shuichi miró a Hiro con miedo. Su amigo bajó la cabeza, y tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

¬N...No puede ser...es...como si...todo fuera...una pesadilla...- Hizo una pausa para pasar saliva.- ...pero...no importa lo que sea, o lo que no...Yo te amo, Yuki...Te perdono todo lo que hayas hecho...

¬...eres un baka...

Hiro sintió como Shuichi se ponía flácido...el cantante se perdía en si mismo...

"Shuichi...¡Shuichi!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ Shuichi...¡Shuichi!

¬¿Ehhhhhh?

¬ ¿Te encuentras bien, Shindou-san?

Shuichi miró a Tohma, y sintió muchas ganas de levantarse y golpearlo...pero luego se dio cuenta de que se encontraba vestido con el traje amarillo que usaba para los conciertos. K se encontraba por ahí, al igual que Ryuichi.

¬¡¡Shuu-chan está despierto, na no da!

¬ Etto...

¬ Al parecer lo del cable no fue buena idea- dijo K, que tenía cara de niño regañado- ¡pero n fue mi culpa que se soltara!

¬¿Cable?

¬ Deja que te explique, Shindou-san- dijo Tohma con una encantadora Sonrisa- Cuando te levantaron con el cable, la polea hizo corto y rompió el cable que te sujetaba.

¬ Caíste sobre tu fan número 1.- siguió K.

Shuu comenzó a recordar...Cierto...Todo había sido un sueño...lo que en verdad pasó fue que cayó de una altura de 3 metros, quedó inconsciente, pero nada mas...

¬...¿Y la persona sobre la que caí...está bien?

Ryuichi abrió la puerta...y...

¬ ¡Qué inesperado, no da! Caíste sobre él.

¬ ...Eres un baka, Shuichi...mira que hacerle caso a K y sujetarte con un cable...

¬ ¡¡¡Yuki!

El pelirrosa no pudo evitar recordar su horrible pesadilla...las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

¬...P-por favor...¿Me podrían dejar un rato a solas con Yuki?- dijo Shuu intentando hablar normal.

Tohma, K y Ryuichi no dijeron nada y salieron. Yuki miró a su baka con rareza, y con algo de preocupación.

¬ ¿Y ahora qué, baka?

¬ Yuki...júrame que no tienes nada que ver con Seguchi-san...

¬¿A qué viene eso?

¬ ...tuve un sueño terrible...yo era Tohma, él era yo...y te amaba...eran amantes...

¬ ¿Bromeas? Es mi cuñado. Seguchi es sólo un conocido más, nadie importante en mi vida, ni siquiera lo veo como mi hermano mayor...además de que no es tan baka para dejarse hacer lo que yo quiera...

¬ ¡¡¡Yuki!

¬ Sólo bromeaba, baka. Te engañaría con todos los hombres del mundo, menos con él.

¬ ¿Con todos ¬o¬?

¬ bueno, con ninguno...sólo hay un baka para mis ojos...

Yuki besó a Shuu con ternura, provocándole un intenso sonrojo al cantante...Ese sueño sólo había sido eso: un sueño...Pero gracias a ese sueño nunca volvería a dudar de lo que sentía por Yuki...Jamás...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Afuera estaba Tohma. Cuando salieron de la habitación, el tecladista recordó que tenía que decirle a Shindou lo de los demás conciertos (además de que Hiro y Suguru estaban tocando versiones karaoke en el concierto que aún continuaba), pero al escuchar de lo que hablaban decidió no interrumpir...pero no pudo evitar escuchar todo...

¬ Eiri...así que sólo soy alguien mas en tu vida...nadie importante...ni siquiera sirvo de onii-sama...- comenzó a sollozar- ...No importa lo que haga, nunca tendré ni una posibilidad de estar contigo...- se limpió las lágrimas y entró de golpe al camerino.

En una extraordinaria demostración de rapidez, Yuki sacó del bolsillo interior de su saco una...¡pistola! Y lanzó un certero tiro de perfume a los ojos de Tohma.

¬¡¡¡¡YUKIIIIIIIII!- gritó Shuu, algo conmocionado.

¬ ¡¡¡¡MIS OJOS! ¡¡¡¡ME ARDE! ¡¡¡AYUDA!

¬ Lo siento, creí que era Mr. K el que nos espiaba...esque siempre cargo una pistola de agua llena de perfume para...

¬¿Para darle a los ojos y hacer sufrir a quien sea?- preguntó un temeroso Shuichi.

¬ No, baka...El perfume que me gusta es de poca duración, por eso traigo perfume conmigo para ponerme de vez en cuando.

¬ ¡¡AAHHHHH!

¬ ¡¡MIS OJOS! ¡¡¡MIS OJOS!

FIN 

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Yakío: Etto...No me gustó el final...creo que lo hice muy gracioso...Espero haber cumplido con las expectativas de todas mis lectoras. No es mi mejor fic, pero se me ocurrió que era la mejor manera de que Shuichi se diera cuenta de qué tanto amaba a Yuki, y creo que bastante si lo ama al grado de perdonarle una infidelidad de esa magnitud ññU...Creo que me salí un poco del contexto original, el cual era que Shuu fuera Tohma, pero espero que les guste. Ahora, ¡A contestar reviews!

KaNiZa

"Chica sexy...¿YOOO?"...Ejem, bueno, gracias por leer mi fic, espero haberte complacido con lo del beso...perdón por no poner lemon, pero esque no encajaba muy bien en la historia, pero lo intentaré con la que sigue, ¿Vale? Y, en mi opinión, deberías de publicar tu fic de CCS, si lo pensaste antes que yo, no veo que haya problema a mí no me molesta, por el contrario, me late leerlo n.n...

Tarke Silver

Etto...Luego hablamos, Donají.

Kmiloncia

Bueno, ya se arreglaron...¿Pero porqué odias a Tohma? ¿Qué te ha hecho el pobrecito?...Mejor me callo, je...En fin, no quiero hacerte cambiar de opinión n.n. ¡Gracias por leer, amiga! Espero que te guste, y espero que leas el fic de Cien Otakus dijeron, eres una de las concursantes XD...

BISHOUJO-HENTAI

Etto...no, no te puedes quedar con Yuki...¡¡ES MÍO!...Je, solo bromeaba...

Emi-tait

Gracias por tu apoyo, amiguis, espero que te guste el final nn.

Kirara-Zero

oo ...¿Alguien conoce algún guardaespaldas que cobre barato?...Esque esta niña me va a mandar a matar...En fin, creo que Yuki no rechazó a Tohma de una manera muy fea que digamos (Todo sea por salvar mi pellejo)...Y, aunque fuera un sueño, por lo menos ahí fueron amantes, ¿No? ñn je je...¡Miren la hora que es! Tengo que ver a mi abogado para ver que puedo hacer a favor de la demanda que me vas a meter...

lucy kusnetzov

¿Acaso mi cabeza tiene un precio? Esque parece que todo mundo me quiere matar por una u otra cosa .."...Bueno, yo tampoco quiero que Shuu sufra, pero el sufrimiento y el amor van de la mano, ¿O no? Además todo era un sueño...bueno, una pesadilla.

En cuanto a lo de Tohma...no pasará en este fic, pero en el que sigue...¡MUAJAJAJA! Espero que lo leas, porque se va a poner feo para el pobrecito.(Esque lo amo, y porque lo amo me gusta verlo sufrir...Es algo complicado de explicar, pero así soy P)

Brenda

Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. A ver cuando me mandas un mail, es seguchitohmaforme o yakimishi ¡Estamos en contacto!

Dark-Cold-Gaby

Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te haya satisfecho la forma en que los kois salieron de esta situación tan...tan eso...A mi también me gustaría ver, leer u oír cantar a Tohma, pero para eso tendrás que esperar al siguiente fic, porque ya tenía planeado algo así XD, espero que lo leas. ¡Matta-ne!

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente fic.

¡Kono hantoshikan ouen shitekudasata minasama, hontouni arigato Gosaimazu ¡

PD: Espero de corazón que las personas que leyeron este fic lean el próximo de Gravitation, titulado "AI"...Qué original...

PD2: ¡Gracias por sus reviews!

PD3: ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, ya tengo un fanart de Shuu vestido de Tohma...está muy chafa, pero si alguien lo quiere, mándeme un mail a yakimishiyahoo ,¿Hai?

PD4: Por cierto, si alguien sabe lo que significan las primeras cinco palabras de mi frase de despedida, ¿Me lo dice? nñU Esque sólo la saqué de una revista, je je...


End file.
